The Devil's Door
by ArielAsylum
Summary: AHS Apocalypse "If you keep knocking at the Devil's door, eventually someone's gonna answer you." The world is starting to crumble, the dark is coming, end times are near. Adanya Laveau, daughter of Voodoo Queen Marie Laveau, is just growing into her powers, but will she be ready to fight or will she get caught in something greater?


Prologue

"This time, I require something different of you, Mambo."

Marie looked up at the red-eyed man with fear and a little bit of hope. Lord, only knew how long she had been taking innocent souls in exchange for her own life, but what could she possibly have to do now? Something worse, something more devious?

The deity chuckled darkly.

"Why, Mambo, this is your most important task yet. I could not ask this of another, nor would I want to."

"So what do I have to do?"

"You must give a life."

' _This time will be different. This time, I will get to get to hold her without having her snatched from my arms. I would get a second chance to live the life I wanted. I would get a second chance to be a mother.'_ Marie thought.

Had Papa Legba asked her years ago to carry a life, she would have done so. But why was this life special? What made this life different? These were all questions that ran through her mind as she folded baby clothes in the nursery. It wasn't like he had told her many details. The women in the shop were overjoyed that Marie was having one of her own, many not suspecting anything but certain ones knew. They knew that this child was special. They knew that this child was redemption, a second chance and second chances weren't something that Papa Legba gave out freely, if at all. Many inquired about who the father of the child was, but Marie just simply smiled. Even she didn't have a clear answer.

The months passed and Marie womb swelled as did her anticipation for her child. On the night of the birth, Marie could feel energy surging within her. But this energy was not like one of the many that she had felt before, it wasn't malicious but it was powerful and stronger than anything she had ever felt.

Even though she had longed for a child, Marie, of course, did not long for the labor pain. She labored long and hard for 14 hours in the comfort of her own home, but, with one final push, she had been delivered of a healthy baby girl. An overjoyed Marie savored every moment with her new daughter. She ran her fingers over the baby's soft, cocoa skin, soothing the newborn's cries. She pulled the baby closer to her, breathing in the infant's sweet scent. The baby opened her eyes, and that's when Marie saw them...her eyes. The child had been born with a fiery, red pair of eyes. Marie shuddered as a wind blew, causing the candles that were lighting the room to dim a bit. Then she felt that all too familiar presence.

"You did good, Mambo."

Marie looked up into the red eyes that she knew all too well. _Papa Legba._

"So, she yours? I should have known. Are you going to take her from me this time too?"

Papa chuckled darkly.

"Not this time. She's as equally mine as she is yours."

Not sure if could fully trust what he was saying, Marie, pulled the baby in tighter.

"Why? Why'd you want her to come into this world?"

"Why, you sound like you are not overjoyed at receiving such an honor. I told you that you must provide me with an innocent soul and you have given me just that."

Marie was silent. She was frightened. Of course, she had known that the baby was going to be something of another world. When Papa had told her that she would have to give a life, she initially thought that it would be someone of her own choosing. But having soon fallen pregnant without committing any acts, left her curious and frightened. However, being pregnant had left her feeling stronger than she ever had. Her powers were thriving, she even discovered a few new ones. Yet, now she was realizing that the powers were not hers. They were her daughter's.

"What do I call her?" Marie asked, looking down at the child.

Papa Legba chuckled as the child blinked, ridding herself of her red eyes and replacing them with golden brown ones.

"Adanya," he said, before disappearing.

Marie looked at the baby girl in wonder.

" _Adanya. Her father's daughter_."


End file.
